


Creaking at the door (jeonlix drabble)

by snastr0



Series: Midnight drabbles [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, Vampires kinda, scardycats, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: Jeongin and Felix really shouldn’t watch horror movies anymore.
Relationships: Jeonlix, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Midnight drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126679
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Creaking at the door (jeonlix drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Babies uwu

A creak was heard from the hallway as innie and Felix both turned to each other with wide eyes. Innie took his blanket around him “did you hear that?!” He whispered to Felix. Felix nodded slowly and gulped. “Do you think it’s her?” Felix continued to look at the closed door. “Bloody Mary!?” Innie managed to squeak out. Felix nodded and shrunk back when he heard more creaking. “Thosesoundedlikefootsteps” innie got a pillow in a vain attempt to protect himself. The two heard more creaking and saw shadows moving from underneath the door. They held onto each other tightly, hoping that if they stayed together they wouldn’t die. “Oh my gosh I think someone is there” innie practically cried in a soft voice to Felix. Felix was just stunned as he watched in horror the door to the room opened slowly as a pale figure emerged. Innie started to scream “i-ITS A VAMPIRE WE ARE GOING TO DIEEEEEEE” the pale figure stopped and stared at them. “I’m offended. Really! just cause I’m pale doesn’t mean I’m a vampire” Chan rolled his eyes and turned on the lights in the room. “You two really have to stop watching horror movies.”


End file.
